Bulbasaur
Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon. It evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16, which evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. Along with Charmander and Squirtle, Bulbasaur is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Biology Physiology Bulbasaur is a quadruped, reptilian creature that somewhat resembles a toad or a young dinosaur with a spotted blue-green hide. It has three white toes or claws growing out from each of its four legs, its eyes are bright red and it has small teeth visible when the mouth is open. The most notable feature of this Pokémon is the onion-like bulb on its back, which grows from a seed planted on its back by its mother at birth. Bulbasaur's bulb shares a symbiotic relationship that is beneficial for both. This allows Bulbasaur to get an enhanced boost of energy from the sun during the day (synthesis) and the bulb to remain growing and strong at night. The bulb also contains many seeds from which it draws nutrients. Though they usually walk on four legs, a Bulbasaur can rise up on its hind legs. When it evolves into Ivysaur, the bulb becomes a larger flower bud, making it nearly impossible for one to rise on its hind legs. Gender differences None. Special abilities Bulbasaur have a variety of Grass-type abilities granted to it by the bulb growing on its back. Powders, scents, petals, and seeds can come from the very tip of the bulb, and vines and leaves can come from the base. By manipulating these into moves like Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Petal Dance, Leaf Storm, Power Whip, Bullet Seed, Seed Bomb, Sweet Scent, PoisonPowder, and Sleep Powder, Bulbasaur have quite an arsenal at their disposal. The bulb can absorb sunlight, allowing Bulbasaur to restore health with Synthesis or fire a powerful SolarBeam. Behavior Most Bulbasaur are domesticated Pokémon, raised by breeders to be distributed as starter Pokémon in the Kanto region. Due to this, they are regarded as mostly well-behaved Pokémon. They are the easiest Pokémon to start with, due to the fact that they have a type advantage over the first two Gym Leaders in Kanto. Bulbasaur tend to have a strong loyalty to their friends and Trainers. In The Mystery Menace, for example, a Bulbasaur was abandoned by its Trainer in the sewers of Trovitopolis and remained there for decades yet was still happy to see him when finally brought out from the sewer by Ash and his friends. It is shown in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden that in Kanto, large groups of Bulbasaur gather once every year in a hidden garden to become Ivysaur. It is unknown whether or not this is the case in other regions. Bulbasaur can sometimes be found lying in the sun during the day to photosynthesize energy when food is scarce. When a baby Pokémon, such as Togepi or a newly hatched Bulbasaur, is crying and all other methods of calming down the baby fail, Bulbasaur may use its vines in the bulb on it back to perform its Bulba-by, where it rocks the baby back and forth in the air and sings to it. This has only been recorded once by humans, making it seem that some people do not even believe that this behavior is real. Habitat Like all starters, Bulbasaur are scarce in the wild. Sometimes they can be found in secret places such as gardens, plains near large sources of fresh water, or hiding in the forest in hollow logs, but overall, they are found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. It is native to Kanto. Diet Much like most Pokémon, Bulbasaur appears to be an omnivore. However, in times of scarcity, it does not need to eat much food, since the bulb on its back can store energy from the sun. Game Data Base Stats Side Game Data Pokemon Iron and Amber In the Nintendo DS games Pokemon Iron and Amber Bulbasaur is received after you have collected all of the gym badges from Kanto and Johto. If you go to the hidden village he is given to you by a young girl named Melanie. Pokemon Light In the 3DS game, Pokemon Light, the Fightful Sisters will give you a Bulbasaur if your chosen starter Pokemon was a Sealean. Poké Kart U In Poke Kart U, Bulbasaur appears as a starting character. His special move is Razor Leaf. Category:Species Category:Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Allies Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Species Category:Poké Kart U Category:Pokémon Series